Derek Huxley
Derek Huxley was the son of Diane Huxley. He lived in Mojave, California with his mother and grew a father/son-type relationship with Jack Bauer due to the events that took place in Day 5. Before Day 5 Derek was born fifteen years before Day 5. Before the events that took place in Day 5, Frank Flynn moved into an apartment owned by Diane Huxley. When Flynn began a romantic relationship with Diane, Derek didn't approve of it. He was clearly over-protective of his mother and didn't approve of Frank as a father figure. Day 5 The morning that President David Palmer was assassinated, Diane told Derek that Frank Flynn would join them for breakfast, which didn't make him happy. As they sat for breakfast, Derek started interrogated Frank about his alleged past job at an oil rig in Alaska. Derek told him that a friend's brother worked at that same rig and had never heard of "Frank Flynn". As Diane tried to calm Derek, Jack told him it was okay and told Derek that a lot of workers used nicknames. He then asked him the name of his friend's brother, but Derek opted for leaving and excused himself from the table. discovers that Derek followed him]] Some time later, Derek followed Frank as he drove to a nearby station. Derek hid behind some crates and saw when Frank punched out a helicopter pilot. Scared, he accidentally made a noise and Frank discovered him. Fearing that Derek would go to the police, Frank forced Derek to get into the helicopter. Frank then called Diane and asked her to start driving to Los Angeles, in order to pick-up Derek. As Derek started asking questions about why they were headed to Los Angeles, Frank told him that he is just someone that wasn't supposed to be alive, but assured him he wasn't a criminal. As Derek kept asking questions, Jack told him that the less he knew about him, the better. As they arrived to Los Angeles, Derek asked Jack what they were doing. Jack told him that a friend needed his help and that the helicopter was the fastest way to reach her. Jack landed the helicopter arrived at an oil refinery on Variel and Topanga, and got out to meet with Chloe O'Brian. When armed men arrived, Jack ordered Derek and Chloe to get in the helicopter. When the helicopter wasn't able to get enough speed in time, Jack had Chloe take Derek into the refinery to hide. As they were hiding, Conrad Haas approached them, but Jack managed to shot him in the leg. Hearing a gun shot, Chloe quickly acted and shot Haas three times in the chest. As Derek looked shocked, Jack instructed them to leave as he interrogated him. However, Chloe and Derek watched from a distance as Jack killed Haas in cold blood. After witnessing this, Derek asked Jack why he killed the man. Jack told him he had no time to explain and told him to get in the van. Derek refused to, but Jack grabbed him by the throat and told him that the only reason he was still conscious is because he didn't want to carry him. He then ordered him to the van and Derek complied. As they drove away, Diane called Jack and asked to speak to Derek. Derek assured her he was okay, but Jack insisted on him to hang up. After they arrived at Wayne Palmer's apartment building, Jack got out to check the crime scene. As Derek waited with Chloe, he started asking her questions about Jack's past. Not wanting to say a lot, Chloe simply told him that Jack used to work for the government, but had to fake his own death when some people wanted him dead. When Jack returned to the van, they realized the FBI had gotten notice of their presence. Chloe managed to create a diversion, while Jack and Derek escaped and stole a new car. On their way to the Ontario Airport, Jack called Diane to tell him where to go. As Derek told him what Chloe had told him, Derek asked Jack why he had lied to them. Jack told him that after his mother rented him the room, he started to feel what it was to be part of a family again and he thought he could have a second chance. He then assured Derek that he did care about him. When they arrived at the airport, Jack allowed Derek to go to his mother. He then went into the airport to find a lead. As Diane and Derek were in an intersection in front of the terminal, Derek noticed armed men entering the airport. In an attempt to warn Jack, Derek left his mother's car and ran into the airport. After getting into the airport, an explosion occurred and the armed men took the airport hostage. Derek was on the airport floor with the other hostages. After they shot a first hostage, Derek tried to comfort a woman and her son. The leader of the terrorists, Anton Beresch, eventually transmitted a live broadcast presenting his demands for President Charles Logan to call off the treaty signing with President Yuri Suvarov, or he would kill a hostage every 15 minutes. After Beresch killed a hostage on camera, he grabbed Derek and told the American public he would die if President Logan didn't make an announcement in 15 minutes. ]] As Derek waited for the President's decision, he became more scared and desperate. When Beresch noticed it, he recommended him to relax his breathing. Derek complied and he calmed a little. Derek then pleaded Beresch for his life, but he told him it was up to his President. When Logan refused to call off the signing, Beresch was about to kill Derek. However, he was interrupted when one of his men's explosive vests went off. After reorganizing his men and receiving a call from James Nathanson, Beresch pointed his gun at Derek again and used the intercom to call out Jack Bauer. Derek then saw as Jack came out of hiding and surrendered himself. Beresch then threatened to shoot Derek repeatedly to force Jack into feeding CTU false information from inside the terminal. As they waited, Derek blamed himself for what was happening, telling Jack that if he hadn't entered the airport, Jack would've been able to remain in hiding. However, Jack tried to keep him calm assuring him that it wasn't over yet. When CTU later raided the terminal, Jack quickly threw Derek to the floor and covered him. After the raid ended successfully, he took Derek to CTU SWAT Agent Smith and asked him to take him to his mother, who was at CTU's command center. Once Derek went outside, he reunited with his mother and he told her how Jack had saved them all. Smith then asked them to follow him so they could be transferred to CTU for briefing. When they arrived at CTU, Audrey Raines sent Derek to the CTU medical clinic for a routine checkup. After that, he stumbled upon Jack on the hallways and apologized to him for the way he had treated him all the time he was with his mother. Jack assured him he didn't have to apologize because he knew he was trying to protect his mother. Jack then told him that after the crisis was over, they would sit and talk. They hugged and Derek left to meet with his mom again. After being debriefed, Derek and Diane thanked Jack for all his help. Before leaving, Jack asked Derek for a minute to talk to Diane alone. They then left CTU and went back home. Live appearances Huxley, Derek Huxley, Derek Category:Living characters